


Friendship

by tigrislilium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, Friendship, Gen, No Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/pseuds/tigrislilium
Summary: For my HYBB Secret Santa Giftee: Merry Christmas!





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cookies, hot cocoa and comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179519) by [Merelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted here for archiving post initial reveal


End file.
